


Der Wunsch

by Yelma



Series: Der Hexer Rumo [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelma/pseuds/Yelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Oder wie ein harmloser Angelausflug ein ganzes Dorf in Schutt und Asche legt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rittersporn folgte Rumo auf seiner Stute die schweigend durch den Wald ritten. Schweigen saß nicht gut mit Rittersporns redseliger Natur, er plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin bis Rumo die Pfote hochhielt und um Ruhe bat

"schhh"  
Rittersporn flüsterte "hörst du was? Monster?" und seine kleinen Augen zuckten nervös von einer Seite zur anderen  
Rumo hielt einen Finger an die Lippen und Rittersporn bemühte sich beim laufen nicht allzuviel Lärm zu machen. Eine ganze Weile später, als das Adrenalin aus Rittersporns Blut gewichen war seufzte er  
"war wohl doch nichts, ga?"  
"Nein"  
"Ga... Was dachtest du, hättest du gehört?"  
"Nichts"  
"...Ga?"  
"Es war nett, zur Abwechslung mal nichts zu hören"

Rittersporn dämmerte was Rumo getan hatte "Du hättest auch einfach... ga fragen können..."  
Rumo zuckte mit den Schultern. Das ungleiche Paar ging einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her

"Ich bin müde, ga. Und dein Pferd bestimmt auch. Wie heißt es überhaupt"  
"Plötze"  
"Ga, seltsamer Name – warum?"  
"Weil alle meine Pferde so heißen"  
"Ga, aber warum?"  
"Weil es einen Namen braucht und dieser ist so gut wie jeder andere"  
Rumo wollte nicht zugeben, dass er seine erste Stute von einem winidigen Händler gekauft hatte, der die alte Mähre so genannt hatte und er ein halbes Jahr gebraucht hatte um herauszufinden, dass man in dem Örtchen Rotaugen Plötzen nannte. Zottig und stur wie sie gewesen war, war sie ein gutes Pferd und starb einen unnötig frühen Tod weil Rumo nicht aufgepasst hatte und sie zu nahe an der Höhle der Gorgo angebunden hatte. Das sture Ding hatte nichtmal versucht zu fliehen sondern der Gorgo ordentlich eins mit den Hinterläufen verpasst. Seitdem nannte er alle seine Pferde nach ihr, zur Erinnerung oder so ähnlich.  
Die Geschichte war aber zu dramatisch und Rumo wollte vermeiden dass der Barde ein Drama über eine Stute und seine Dummheit verfasste.  
"Was hat eine Stute mit einem Fisch zu tun und warum nennst du sie dann nicht nach etwas, was weniger grätig ist, ga, Hecht oder so?"  
"Ich soll meine Stute Hecht nennen."  
"Ga! Du hast sie Plötze genannt."  
Rumo rollte mit den Augen  
"Ga ein Teich, wir können uns ein Paar Plötzen Angeln, vielleicht finde ich ja auch eine zum drauf reiten! Oder noch besser ich benutze die Plötze um mir ga, einen Reithecht zu angeln" Rittersporn warf einen Blick in die braunen Augen der Stute "nicht du – du gibst einen schlechten Köderfisch ab, ga."  
Rumos Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, er beeilte sich sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor Rittersporn es sehen konnte.  
"Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee – da du offenbar so versessen darauf bist, mich zu begleiten könnten ein Paar mehr Vorräte nicht schaden. Geh und versuch dein Glück, ich mache ein Feuer um den Hecht zu räuchern." Damit glitt Rumo von Plötzes Rücken, überließ das Tabakhütchen seinem Anglerglück und begann Holz zu sammeln.  
Als er mit einem Bündel Reisig zurück kam war Plötze angebunden und kaute. Rittersporn saß am Ufer mit der Rute in der Hand und ließ die Leine durchs Wasser gleiten – er versucht wirklich einen Hecht zu angeln, Großmaul Rumo wand sich wieder dem Holz zu und ließ es mit Igni aufflammen. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt hörte er Rittersporn aufgeregt trappeln "Ich hab was, ga, ich hab was!"  
"Ga, das wehrt sich aber – hilf mir mal!"  
Rumo rollte mit den Augen, stand aber doch auf um dem Tabakhütchen zu helfen. Was auch immer am Haken war, es leistete vehement Widerstand. Die beiden stemmten die Pfoten in den Uferschlamm und plötzlich gab die Leine nach und ein Krug kam aus dem Wasser geflogen.  
Rumo grinste Rittersporn spöttisch an, Rittersporn schien sich das nicht bieten lassen zu wollen, reckte die haarige Nase empor und verkündete   
"das ist noch viel besser als ein Hecht, ga. Vielleicht ist Schnapps drin!"   
Und schon begann er mit seinen dicken Fingern am Siegel herumzupicken, als er es gelöst hatte ließ er es sogleich fallen und begann sich dem Korken zuzuwenden. Rumo hob das Siegel auf und betrachtete es, es sah nicht nach einem üblichen Schnappsbrennersiegel aus, die Zeichen darauf kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Er steckte es ein als er ein lautes *Plopp* hörte, das von Rittersporns erfolgreichem Kampf mit dem Korken zeugte. Rittersporn versenkte fast komplett seine übergroße Nase in der Öffnung des Krugs   
"Ga, das müffelt aber... wenn mal Schnapps drin war, ist er schlecht"   
Er hielt den Krug von sich und wedelte mit seiner Pfote vor seiner Nase.  
Und entweder war der Schnapps wirklich gekippt oder in dem Krug war niemals etwas Verrzehrbares gewesen. Und Rumo vermutete stark letzteres wenn er das vibrieren des Medallions um seinen Hals in die Rechnung mit aufnahm.  
Nebelschwaden stiegen aus dem Gefäß, wirbelten um Rittersporn und Rumo, waberten über den Teich und verfestigten sich über dessen Mitte zu einer halbdurchsichtigen, schemenhaften Gestalt  
"Ein Flaschengeist, ga!" schrie Rittersporn über das Tosen um ihn herum hinweg und klammerte den Krug noch fester an sich.  
Rumo hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen, aber war erstaunt über die Geschwindigkeit in der der Mund des Tabakhütchens arbeitete, während sich sein Zeigefinger gen Himmel erhob.  
"MeinersterWunschistReichtum,ichwill,dassichdasBernsteinzimmerfinde!MeinzweiterWunschistUnverwundbarkeit,ichwillniekrankwerdenundunverletzbar ... chrrrgg"  
Rumo kam noch dazu sich zu wundern, was in aller Welt Rittersporn mit dem Bernsteinzimmer anfangen wollte, als der Flaschengeist von der Mitte des Sees ans Ufer geweht kam und zwei Rauchfäden um Rittersporns Hals materialisierte.

Rumo zog sofort Löwenzahn aus seiner Scheide über seinder linken Schulter und zog es mit einer fließenden Bewegung durch den Wabernden Nebel-Leib des Flaschengesites. Er wagte nicht mit Aard eine Druckwelle auf den Geist loszulassen, der Geist und Rittersporn standen zu eng beieinander. Leider hatte Rittersporn zu viel Atem auf seine albernen Wünsche verschwendet, so dass er nun schon nicht mehr röchelte und schlapper wurde.  
Rumo entschied sich, einen Bannkreis mit Yrden auf den Boden zu legen, mit etwas Glück würde das den Geist schwächen. Und tatsächlich, der Nebel um Rittersporns kurzen Hals schien flüchtiger zu werden, Rumo nutzte die Zeit um Geisteröl auf Löwenzahn aufzutragen, das fast weiße Metall der Silberklinge bläulich verfärbt traf das Schwert tatsächlich auf Widerstand, als er den Geist erneut damit behakte. Allerdings trotzdem nicht mit dem gewünschten Effekt. Rumo fluchte "nun lass ihn schon los, du verdammtes Monster!" Zwei weitere Hiebe mit dem Silberschwert und der Geist schien sich aufzulösen, der Halt um Rittersporn wurde schwächer, bis das Tabakhütchen am Boden zusammensackte und der Geist sich in Luft auflöste. Rumo verstand nicht ganz wie der Geist so schnell aufgegeben hatte, aber ein Röcheln zu seinen Füßen ließ ihn den Gedanken fallen lassen. Er hob das haarige, viel zu schlappe Bündel vom Boden auf und hiefte es auf Plötze. In der ferne war ein Dorf zu sehen. Rumo schwang sich hinter dem Tabakhütchen auf den Sattel und presste seine Fersen dem Pferd in die Flanken, jetzt wünschte er sich tatsächlich ein Pferd das dem Namen Hecht entsprach, aber es half nichts – er ritt so schnell er konnte den Pfad ins Dorf hinunter, Rittersporn hatte aufgehört zu röcheln und war beängstigend blass und still geworden als er an den ersten Häusern des kleinen Torfbrenner-Dorfes vorbei ritt.


	2. Chapter 2

Das stetige Schwirren von Stechmücken wurde durch den unangenehm stechenden Geruch von Rauch abgelöst als Rumo tiefer ins Dorf ritt. Vor einer kleinen schäbigen Taverne mit windschiefem Rieddach saß er ab und rannte zur Tür hinein. Einige verdutze Dörfler und ein säuerlich dreinschauender Wirt richteten ihre Blicke auf den Wolpertinger in Aufruhr.  
"Gibt es hier im Dorf einen Heiler, Arzt oder irgend jemanden der mit helfen kann? Mein Freund ist verletzt"  
Niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihm zu antworten, nur die Blicke, die immernoch auf ihn geheftet waren wurden bitterer. Nach einigen viel zu langen Sekunden in denen Rumo begonnen hatte ungeduldig sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu verlagern erhob sich eine Hundlingsdame mit weißem Fell und einer Kapuze fast bis zur Schnauze gezogen, winkte ihm im vorbeigehen ihr zu folgen. Vor der Taverne packte Rumo Plötzes Zügel und folgte der Hundlingsdame mit der Kapuze ans andere Ende des Dorfes. Sie öffnete die Tür einer kleinen Hütte mit Rosensträuchern daneben und hielt die Tür offen. Rumo hob versichtig den bewusstlosen Rittersporn vom Sattel und trug ihn in die Hütte. Selbst hier drinnen war der graubraune Geruch von Rauch so stark dass Rumo nichts anderes wahrnehmen konnte. Die Hundlingsdame schob die Kapuze nach hinten und bat ihn wortlos seine Last auf dem schmalen Bett abzulegen. Sie beugte sich über Rittersporn und Rumo konnte sein Medallion spüren, wie es auf ihre Magie reagierte. Kritisch beäugte er sie und musste verdutzt festellen dass sie eine Wolpertingerin war, mit langen, weißen, seidig fallenden Ohren, die beinah ihre kleinen spitzen Hörner verbargen und einer langen, schmalen, weißen Schnauze. Sie war wunderschön.  
Der Blick aus ihren großen, glitzernden Augen mit dem sie ihn strafte war weniger schön, Rumo fühlte sich klein.  
"Wie ist das passiert? Die Wahrheit"  
"Ich ähm... wir waren angeln"  
Eine elegante Braue stieg empor  
"Ein Flaschengeist, er hat einen Flaschengeist geangelt!"  
"und einen unglücklich formulierten Wunsch geäußert...?"   
"Zwei, er hat zwei Wünsche geäußert, dann hat der Geist ihn angegriffen"  
Eine zweite, ebenso elegante Braue gesellte sich zur ersten.  
Hatte sie bemerkt dass er nicht alles erzählt hatte? Wusste sie, dass er ein Hexer war?  
Ich kann ihn heilen, aber ich möchte das Siegel des Flaschengeists – das ist eine gefährliche Waffe in den falschen Händen, dein Freund hier kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass es so glimpflich für ihn ausgegangen ist." Sie pausierte, drehte sich zu ihm um "Ausserdem möchte ich, dass du etwas für mich erledigst, denk nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt was du bist"  
"Das Siegel kannst du haben, aber ich werde nicht für dich den Idioten spielen"  
Sie lächelte "Eher den Laufburschen – und nicht für mich, sondern für deinen Freund" Sie strich mit ihrer Pfote unter Rumos Kinn entlang, ihre Berührung warm und knisternd " Du bist Hexer, ich brauche Kräuter, geh zum Apotheker und pass auf, dass er dir die richtigen gibt. Ich weiß, dass du sie erkennen kannst"  
Trotz dem dass er ihre Berührung noch immer spüren konnte, den dünnen silbernen Faden, der von ihrer Pfote ausging riechen konnte, der ihm die Sinne verdrehte, leuchtet ihr Argument ein. Er nickte und wand sich zu gehen.  
"Mein Name ist übrigens Rala und die Apotheke ist etwas ausserhalb, westlich des kleinen Baches, der durchs Dorf fließt. Hier ist eine Liste" Zum Abschied beschenkte sie ihn mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln und wand sich Rittersporn zu.

Rumo fand die Apotheke mit dem auf Holz gemalten Lorbeerkranz schnell. Die unterschiedlichen Gerüche in der Apotheke schafften es, den allgegenwärtigen Rauch zu verdrängen und während Rumo noch in dem viel zu dunklen Gebäude herumschnüffelte erschien ein dicker Kopf mit zwei glasig leuchtenden Augen über dem Tresen. Eine dünne Stimme verkündete  
"Apotheke Lorbeerträger, wie kann ich helfen?"  
"Ich brauche etwas, hier, eine Liste" Rumo kramte in seinen Taschen  
"Interessant, Subjekt verlangt nicht nach Licht. Subjekt vergrößerte Pupillen, keine Probleme sich im Dunkeln zurechtzufinden. Subjekt trotz Gewöhnung an Dunkelheit von unterdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz"  
Rumo knurrte verärgert "Hör zu, du Hemd, ich bin nicht hier um dein nächstes Studienobjekt zu werden" Das Thema war ein empfindliches für Rumo  
"Verärgert, wütend, primitiv, schlechte Impulskontrolle – künstlich gesteigertes Agressionspotential?" Die Augen über dem Thresen leuchteten auf und hüpften auf und ab. Rumo fand die Liste und überreichte sie dem Eydeet, während er Zähneknirschend versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
"Hmhm, habe alles, aber werde nicht an die Hexe verkaufen"  
"Was?"  
"Hexe hat keine guten Absichten, hat Dorfbewohnern Schaden zugefügt, Dorfbewohner gute Kunden, werde der Hexe nichts verkaufen – aber falls Subjekt sich Experiment unterziehen möchte, kann ich Patienten übernehmen"  
Rumo fand abrupt das Ende seiner Geduld, packte einen der Auswüchse am Kopf des Eydeet und zog ihn über den Tresen  
"Hör mal zu du Gnom, du wirst keine Experimente mit Niemandem machen und du wirst mir jetzt alles verkaufen, was auf dieser Liste steht, oder ich werde dein Laden ausleuchten indem ich ihn anstecke!"  
Der Eydeet, der nun halb auf dem Tresen lag begann zu quietschen, ein befriedigendes Geräusch, Rumo drückte den Auswuchs noch ein wenig fester zusammen. Das Quietschen wurde lauter und Plötzlich wurde es heller in dem schummrigen Laden. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und ein Natifftoffe mit einem hohen, schwarzen Kragen kam herein.  
"Lorbeerträger, altes Haus – hat eins deiner Experimente dich wieder mal angegriffen?" erklang eine hohe, amüsierte Stimme  
Als dem Priester dämmerte, was vor sich ging fror er in seinem Schritt ein und glotzte den Eydeeten auf dem Tresen und den wütenden Wolpertinger, der eines seiner Außengehirne im Würgegriff hielt fassungslos an  
"Was ist denn hier los?!"  
"Krepp... das Monster versucht mich umzubringen!" keuchte der Eydeet, kurzfristig aus seiner Misere befreit durch die Ablenkung, die der natifftoffische Priester bot.  
Rumo verstand nicht, was ihn so wütend machte, der Eydeet hatte ihn schon wieder ein Monster genannt – und obwohl Rumo das nicht gern hörte, so kam es doch häufig genug vor, dass er es im Normalfall ignorierte, er hatte zumindest in jüngster Vergangenheit nicht jeden verprügelt, der ihm teils viel Schlimmeres an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
Zu Rumos Bedauern war der Priester augenscheinlich nicht vom pazifistischen Schlag, denn er ließ die Türklinke los, die er die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, die Tür fiel langsam zu und versetzte den Raum wieder in Dunkelheit. Der Natifftoffe ging zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu und griff nach einer Holzkiste mit Wurzeln oder Kräutern darin und kippe sie unumwunden aus. Den Eydeeten noch immer in der Hand griff Rumo umständlich mit der linken Hand über seine rechte Schulter und zog Grinzhold aus der Scheide.  
Augenblicklich konnte er den Gesang des Schwertes hören "Blut ... trinke Blut..."  
Und Rumo stand der Sinn danach dem Ruf zu folgen, er zerschmetterte die Holzkiste zusammen mit den albernen Vorstellungen des Natifftoffen er könne damit etwas bei einem Hexer erreichen. Er warf den Apotheker Lorbeerträger zurück hinter den Tresen und drückte ihn mit dem Zeichen Aard gegen die Wand und wandt sich dem Priester zu, dem nun zu dämmern schien, was er sich eingebrockt hatte. Trotz der sprichwörtlichen Feigheit der Natifftoffen schien dieses Exemplar sich aber dem Kampf stellen zu wollen, er zog ein Rapier unter seinem Mantel hervor und begann auf Rumo zuzutänzeln.  
"Der Zahnstocher ist kein Gegner für uns" hörte Rumo die Stimme des Stahl-Anderthalbhänders. Rumo war sich nicht sicher, ob Grinzhold die Waffe oder dessen Träger meinte, aber Recht hatte er allemal, Rumo schwang Grinzhold gegen Den Natifftoffen, der erstaunlicherweise sein Rapier zur Parade emporhielt, die schmale Klinge war dem Aufprall kaum gewachsen und vibrierte und sang gefährlich. Rumo ließ seine Klinge an der des Priesters abgleiten, schwang sie auf seiner dominanten Seite herum und versetzte dem verdatterten Priester einen Schlag gegen die Seite. Rumo war wütend, aber nicht unnötig hinterhältig, er drehte die Klinge, so dass die breite Seite dem Natifftoffen in die Rippen schlug, was ihn schmerzte, aber nicht tödlich verletzen konnte. Wie Rumo erwartet hatte, machte sein Gegenüber ein Paar Schritte zurück und schien sich der Flucht zuwenden zu wollen, sein Gang zur Tür wurde allerdings unterbrochen von gleißendem Licht, das zur weit aufgestoßenen Tür hereinkam und ihm in den Augen schmerzte. Die neuen Besucher waren ein Trupp Stadtwachen, wohl vom Lärm angezogen. Oder von dem Eydeeten, der hintendreintrappelte und wüste Beschimpfungen von sich gab, während er seinen Kopfauswuchs rieb.  
Rumo ließ Grinzhold gen Boden sinken, seine Wut war verflogen.


End file.
